Blog użytkownika:NocnaFuriatka/Patrz na to jaka jestem !
Z góry przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne. *Dzieje się to we współczesnym świecie. *Bohaterowie mają po szesnaście lat (1 liceum) *Wyglądają jak w krutko metrażowym filmie *Rozdział raz w tygodniu ale długi 'Prolog' ' Koniec wakacji dosyć ciepły, choć smutny. Patrze na mijające budynki, parki i ulice. Mam rozocząć nowe życie ale ta pustka zawsze pozostanie w sercu po ......... ojcu. Gdybym posłuchała go i ........ nieszła na tą impreze był by z nami. Z zamyślenia wyrwała mnie mama.' '- Wiem że nie jest tak łatwo zapomnieć o ojcu ale ........ musimy zacząć nowe życie. To będziesz miała przyjaciół.' '- Nigdy nieznajde przyjaciół i nidy nie zapomne ojca. Tak jak ty będę go pamiętać już zawsze.- Resztę drogi jecałyśmy w ciszy. Dojechałyśmy po niecałej godzinie. Ujżałam piękny dom jednorodzinny z małym ogrodem, altaną i huśtawką dla trzech osób.' '- I jak? Podoba ci się?' '-Tak. I to bardzo.' '-Spójż ten pokuj z balkonem jest twój ja mam pokuj na parterze. Chodz zaniesiemy te pudła i pokarze ci cały dom.- Podeszłam do bagarznika aute i pomogłam mamie wnosić pudła. Mama pokazała mi dom z zewnątrz wydawał się mały, a naprawdę był ogromny. Przynajmnej mi się tak wydaje. Okoo godziny siedemnasej rozpakowałam wszystkie rzeczy z mamą.' '-Jak chcesz możesz iść zobaczyć okolice. Spodoba ci się. Zaraz wujek Fin ma przywieźć Wichure mogłą byś wyjść z nią na spacer.' '-Ok. Poczeka na podwurku.- Założyłam swoje ulubione miętowe trampki i wyszłąm przed dom. Usiadłam na chodniku przed domem. Była to spokojna dzielnica. Samochody wogule nie jeździły.' 'Rozdział 1 Nowy Znajomy' ' Siedziałam i czekałam. Usłyszałam dzwięk stukających pazurów. Odwruciłam się do tyłu. Zobaczyłam pięknego owczaka niemieckiego podobnego do moje jWichurki. Szedł w noją strone. Klęknełam i przyjżałąm się zwierzęciu. Miał w pysku czyjś portfel. Pies położył się na moich kolanach, a obok mnie położył portfel. Zaczełąm o głaskać. Zobaczyłam na jego obroży plakietke z wygrawerowanym imieniem '' Szczerbatek,,. Po jakiś czasie zobaczyłąm bruneta mniej więcej w moim wieku. Był trochę wkurzony.' '- Szczerbatek oddawaj mój portfel!-Pies się poderwał, zabrał portfel i schował za mnie. Ja aby zachichotałam.-Pierwszy raz widzę żeby polubił kogoś tak szybko jak ciebie. Tak wogóle jestem Czkawka.' '-Ja jestem Astrid.-Wstałam, otrzepałam sie i kucnełam obok psa.-Szczerbatek oddaj portfel.- Pies posłusznie położył p na ziemi.' '-Własnym oczom niewierzę. Jak ty to zrobiłaś?' '-Po prostu mam ręke do psów. Też mam owzarka i właśnie jedzie. -Na podjazd podjechał samochód wujka Fina. Podeszłąm do nego. On dał mi smych z Wichurką.' '-Hejka.' '-Hej Astrid.' '-Mama zaprasza cię na kawę.' '-Niestety niemoge musze pozałatwiać kilka rzeczy.' '-Szkoda.' '-Pa Astrid. -Wsiadł do samochodu odjechał. Wichurka biegała wokuł mnie i się cieszyłą. Podszedł do nas Czkawcza z szczerbatkiem.' 'Rozdział 2' ' Podeszłam do Czkawki z Wchurką. Mój owczarek przywitał się ze Szczerbatkiem.' '-Ej Astrid co ty na to by pujść ze mną i Szczerbkiem na spacer. Nasze psy będą mogły się pobawić w parku.' '-Z przyjemnością.-Zaczeliśmy iść w stronę parku. Trochę rozmawialiśmy i wyszło na to, że będziemy chodzić do tej samej szkoły, a nawet tej samej klasy. Ceszę się, że poznałam już kogoś z mojej nowej klasy. Po jakimś czasie doszliśmy do parku. Spuściliśmy psy ze smyczy i usedliśmy na ławce pod starą lipą.' '-Jak tu fajnie.' '-Jest tu zawsze cisza i spokuj no chyba, że .......' '-Jest jakiś czas gdy jest tu głośno ? Nesądze.' '-O uwież mi. Gdy pojawią się tu bliżniaki, czyli Szpadka i Mieszczyk jest tu taki charmider. Są z nami w klasie.' '-Czy są jakieś osoby w klasie, przed którymi powinieneś mne ostrzec?' '-Jest taki jeden ...... Nazywa się Sączysmark. Poleci na każdą dziewczyne. Lepiej na niego uważaj.' '-Aha.' '-Jutro przedstawie cię mojej paczce.' '-Twojej paczce?' '-Tak. Przedstawie cię: bliżniakom, Sączysmarkowi i Śledzikowi.' '-Ok. Fajnie, że będę mogła kogoś poznać.' '-Jak chcesz mojesz jutro z nami przyjść pograć w koszykówkę.' '-Uwielbiam koszykówkę.' '-No czyli jutro z nami grasz.' '-Oczywiście, że tak.- Nagle zadzwonił mój telefon.- Przepraszam na chwilę.-Odeszłąm kawałek i odekrałąm telefon. Byłą to mama.' '-Tak mamo?' '-Gdzie jesteś?' '-Z nowym znajomym w parku, wziełam też Wichurkę na spacer.' '-Wracaj niedługo do domu. Dobrze?' '-Już miałam się zbierać. Zaraz będę.- Rozłączyłąm się. Wróciłam do Czkawki.''' -Mama dzwoniłą. Muszę już iść. -Ok. Chodz zawołamy psy.-Czkawka wstał z ławki . -Szczerbek! -Wichurka!-Psy szybko przybiegły. Zapieliśmy smycze i zaczeliśmy iść w strone naszych domów. Znowu rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się. Gdy doszliśmy do domów pożegnaliśmy się. -Jurto wpadnę po ciebie. -Ok. -Będę tak wpółdo ósmej. -Widzimy się jutro. -Pa.- Weszłam do domu. Mama siedziała w kuchni i nakładała kolację. Zdjełam buty i dałąm Wichurze wode i jedzenie. Siadłam przy stole i zaczełam jeść. -Kogo poznałaś?- Ah..... ta matczyna ciekawość. -Czkawkę. Jest naszym sąsiadem. Jutro wpadnie po mnie i pujdziemy razem na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego a potem ide z jego paczką pograć w kosza. Ładny jest?-Mama wyszczerzyła zęby do mnie. -Mamo! -No co? -Ja już ide na górę z Wichurą. Dobranoc.-Poszłąm na górę z psem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania